


Alright

by nyngoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, F/M, Franz Kefka - Freeform, Hannah Diamant - Freeform, Sad, Trauma, armin arlert makes a cameo, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyngoo/pseuds/nyngoo
Summary: In which Franz still dies but in a much more graphic way and Hannah remains delusional.
Relationships: Hannah Diamant/Franz Kefka
Kudos: 2





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first fic in a really long time. Like years. Ok. Also I added some stuff that isn’t really canon but I guess is a little bit more of my own head canons bc not a lot was given to us about these two but they make a cute couple.

_“Everything will be alright.”_

The ringing wouldn’t go away from Hannah’s ears. Was the booming sound from the titan’s footstep that powerful?

Hannah didn’t understand. She didn’t understand those words from Franz anymore. She didn’t understand why she felt like her world was falling apart.

Franz had told her not too long ago in the supply room that they would both be alright. So why was Hannah feeling like the universe was against her?

Hannah arose from the rubble that had unfortunately broken her fall, and she was positive it had broken a few bones as well. The pain was dull however, as Hannah searched for the rest of her squad, but more importantly, Franz.

He had said they would be fine. Everything would be. Where was he?

Hannah’s expression fell as she found Franz, or what had remained of him.

“F...Franz?” The young girl quietly muttered in disbelief. Tears had already begun falling, rolling off her freckled cheeks, down her chin. The same freckles that Franz had complimented over and over when Hannah had felt envy over girls without them.

“Franz!” She had shouted this time, running over to the site of horror.

Hannah fell to her knees, her eyes stinging badly from the lack of blinking. She couldn’t believe what was in front of her. Refused to.

That couldn’t be Franz. Franz must have flown away, and right now, Hannah was looking at the blood, guts, and other organs -and was that possibly brain matter splattered over there?- of someone else. Someone else from their squad.

A completely blood soaked cadet jacket caught her eye and she reached to examine it. This would tell her what she wanted to know. She felt around and searched for a matching embroidery work she had done with Franz as a good luck charm that would remind the other they had each other in case they had to separate on a mission.

She completely froze as she felt the clumsily done letters. Holding her breath she had hoped that someone else in her squad had the same idea as her and Franz down to the location where they wanted to match. Moving the cloth so that she could read the letters, her eyes remained stuck on the now hardly visible initials.

_H.D.F.K._

This was Franz.

Dropping the jacket, Hannah’s eyes landed on her hands. They were drenched in blood. She glanced below and around her. Blood was soaking into her white pants, dyeing them red.

Franz was bleeding out and Hannah had to save him!

“F-Franz! Of course it’s you! I-I’ll save you! Please don’t leave me!” She cried out as she hurriedly started gathering the chunks of meat towards herself.

“Please don’t die!” She shouted, hoping her words would reach him. Tears blurred her vision as she grabbed anything solid and pushed all the hard to grab parts into a pile in front of her.

To Armin who had been watching and begging Hannah to stop, the motion was very much similar to her scooping and trying to hold her own guts in her.

“Franz! Don’t leave me!” Hannah shrieked, her cries becoming a mixture of screams and sobs.

How Franz could tell Hannah that everything would be alright, and then goes and gets himself in a situation like this was a mystery to Hannah.

He was supposed to be fine.

“Franz!” She wailed.

Her heart aches and her head felt as if it were about to split into pieces. The smell didn’t help to soothe her headache, but she couldn’t leave Franz. He needed her just like she needed him.

“Someone, anyone! Help!” Hannah called out.

Armin stared in disbelief, and surprise. It was as if she was in her own bubble. Had she truly not heard his desperate pleas for her to leave the revolting remains and climb to safety above?

“Hannah! Please! Listen to me!” Armin shouted. This time Hannah whipped her head to face Armin, a her lips shakily forming into a smile of relief.

“Armin! Thank goodness you got here! Please! Help me save Franz!” She cried, lifting what she could towards Armin.

Armin held in the bile rising up his throat. The sight and stench was not something a person who wanted to sleep calmly at night should see.

“Hannah, you don’t understand, Franz is already...” Armin trailed off. He truly felt for the poor girl. They didn’t ask to be born in such a cruel world. They didn’t ask for the world to be cruel.

Hannah’s smile a lowly disappeared as she processed Armin’s words, her eyes becoming vacant and dull. Looking in the direction of where she had been collecting Franz, her eyes widened, her mouth opening in a silent scream before she had actually let any sound out.

“F-Franz! What happened to you? A-Armin! What happened to Franz? I... he...” Hannah became a blubbering mess, dropping the slop in her hands to grab her head in horror.

Hannah began mumbling to herself, her eyes staring at the scene in front of her with no sign of blinking.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to come out of this alive and well, and maybe cry in each other’s arms, thankful nothing bad had happened. Down the road maybe have kids, raise them to be good people and die peacefully with no regrets.

Hannah couldn’t bear the thought of having to go on in a world without Franz. She detested the thought.

Hannah didn’t understand why. Why did the world have to take him. Why did the world have to take him away from her in such a way.

The world was horrible. The world was cruel.

The world truly was hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed better in my head, I think. Also I started it at like 3 am bc I couldn’t sleep and finished at 5 am on a weekday lol. I’m a sucker for angst and having characters go through rough patches so this was born.


End file.
